hda_con_finn_y_pcfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Las Guardianas del Sol y la Luna
"Las Guardianas del Sol y la Luna" ("The Guardians of the Sun and the Moon" en EUA), es el segundo fan-fic de la Tercera Temporada de la Wiki Hora de Aventuras Con Finn y PC ', y el número 54 en total. Sinopsis Las Gentes del Reino del Sol y la Luna enfrentados durante siglos siguen su mayor profecia, buscando a las guardianas de los reinos, que segun ellos son Marceline y la Princesa Llama, así que las secuestran para ganar la batalla. Historia '1º Capítulo En el Reino del Fuego: Flambo: Cari, es hora de tu entrenamiento....... PL: Ya voy, Flambo. (Sale de su cuarto y le da un beso en la mejilla) Tengo que estar muy preparada para los Torneos de Lucha Libre Femeninos de Ooo. Flambo: Oh, pero si ya lo estás... (Se besan) PL: Bueno... ¿Dónde está Mortis? Hoy quiero entrenar con él. Flambo: ¿No quieres entrenar conmigo? PL: No quiero hacerte daño, cari. (Llegan a una sala que simula un ring de boxeo) Ajá. ¿Mortis? Mortis: (Sale desde el otro lado) Aquí estoy, Princesa. PL: Perfecto. (Se transforma en un monstruo y Mortis hace lo mismo) ¡AAAAAAAAAARGHHH! (Se lanza contra Mortis, le lanza dos rayos de fuego y le deja en el suelo, luego hace una espiral de fuego y baja hasta él para darle un puñetazo) ¡Gané! Mortis: Argh... Aw... Esto... Princesa... ¿Podrías llamar a una enfermera? Fire Terry: (Observándoles con una bola de cristal) Interesante... Tal vez sea la guardiana de nuestro Reino, de la que hablaba la profecía. Ire a llamar a la reina. thumb|318px|Fire Terry, la consejera del Reino Sol Mientras en la cueva de Marceline... Marceline: ¿En serio? Thor: Estas preciosa. Marceline: Yo creo que los lazitos rosas fuertes no hacian falta. Finn: (Rie) Estas genial (Se cae al suelo y sigue riendo) PC: Marceline, no te muevas quiero dar las ultimas puntadas al vestido. Marceline: Buf... White Moon: (Observándoles con una bola de cristal) Ella, quiza... ¡la profecia! Llamare a la Reina. Fire Terry y White Moon: (Al unisono) ¡Por fin derrotaremos a nuestros rivales! '2º Capítulo' En la cueva de Marceline PC (mientras le da las puntadas al vestido): ¡Ump! ¡Ump! ¡Ump! ¡Ump! ¡Ump! Marceline: En serio, PC, ¿cuándo vas a terminar? PC: Queda una puntada, Marceline. PC le da al vestido la última puntada. PC: ¡Ya está! ¡Fiuuu! Marceline se cambia de traje con un chasquido de dedo y se muestra con uno de luchadora. Marceline: ¡Estoy lista para el Torneo Femenino de Lucha Libre de Ooo! En el Reino del Sol: Reina Sol: ¡¿Qué?! Fire Terry: Sí, su majestad. Al parecer, tal vez la Princesa Llama tal vez.... En el reino de la Luna, se dice lo mismo. White Moon: ...sea la guardiana del reino... Fire Terry: ...de la que la procefía hablaba todo este tiempo. Fire Terry y White Moon: (Al unísono) ¡Con ellas, seguro que ganaremos la batalla contra el Reino del Sol (White Moon) Reino de la Luna! (Fire Terry) ¡Seremos vencedores! ¡Invictos! ¡Grandiosos! ¡Líderes! ¡La reoca en bicicleta! La pantalla se muestra partida en dos, en la izquierda la Reina Sol y en la derecha la Reina Luna. Reina Sol y Reina Luna: (Al unísono) ¡Traédmela! Mientras, en Ooo. Finn: ¡Aquí en directo desde el 1º Torneo Femenino de Lucha Libre de Ooo! ¡Esto es LA GRAN FINAL! ¡Marceline!... El público vitorea. Finn: ...¡contra!... '3º Capítulo' Público: ¡Oohh! Finn: ...¡PL! El público también vitorea y salen las dos al ring. PL: ¡Te vas a enterar! Marceline: ¿Ah, sí? ¡Ya lo veremos! (Va hacia PL y le hace una llave) PL: ¡Argh! (Se libera y le hace un gancho lateral) ¡TOMA ESO, VAMPIRA! Marceline: (Enseña los dientes y se transforma en un monstruo) ¡TE VAS A ENTERAR! PC: ¡Chicas, parad! ¡Sólo es un juego! Marceline: ¡Pues la chica de fuego ya me empieza a fastidiar! (Le lanza un rayo de luna) Jake: ¿Qué es eso? Marceline: Todos los vampiros tenemos poderes lunares, es parte de nuestra naturaleza. Reina Luna: (Se levanta en las gradas) ¡WHITE MOON! ¡ATRÁPALA! (White va hacia el ring, le pone un pañuelo con cloroformo a Marceline en la cara y se desmaya) White Moon: ¡Muajajaja! PL: ¡¡¡DÉJALA EN PAZ!!! (Le lanza dos bolas de fuego a White Moon que cae al suelo) Fire Terry: (Coge a PL de los brazos) ¡Eso es! PL: ¡Déjame, estúpida! (Se libera y se transforma en un monstruo) Fire Terry: ¡Ya esta bien, Princesita del fuego! ¡Me has hartado! (Se convierte en demonio) ¡Te aplastaré! (Comienzan a luchar mientras White Moon y la Reina Luna van llevándose a Marceline) Reina Sol: ¡Alto ahí! (Hace aparecer un cetro) Se te ha acabado la fiesta, Reina Luna. White Moon: ¡Imboco un eclipse lunar! Finn: ¡Dejadlas en paz de una vez, cacho zumbadas! (Va hacia White Moon y se tira encima de ella) White Moon: ¡Suéltame, niñato bruto! '4º Capítulo' Jake: ¡Yo me encargo de la pirada del sol! (Se hace grande y ayuda a PL a luchar contra Fire Terry) Reina Sol: ¡Toma esto! (Le apunta con su cetro y le lanza un rayo solar) Reina Luna: ¿Eso es lo único que sabes hacer? ¡Toma! (Le lanza un rayo lunar) White Moon: ¡Se acaba el tiempo! (Rocía a Finn con un spray, secuestra a Marceline y se va) ¡Vámonos, Reina! Reina Luna: Ya tenemos lo que queríamos. (Desaparece en un humo blanco) Fire Terry: ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡Tienen a su guardiana! (Empieza a salir fuego de sus ojos y tira a PL y a Jake al suelo) Reina Sol: ¡Ya eres mía! (Se acerca a PL) Fire Terry: ¡Por fin! (Va con la Reina, que le da una vuelta al cetro y las tres desaparecen) PC: ¿Qué se supone que ha pasado aquí? Jake: ¡Se han llevado a Marcy y a PL! PC: ¡¿QUÉ?! Finn: ¡Sí, unas tias raritas del Sol y la Luna! PC: Sol y Luna, Sol y Luna... Seguidme. (Van a la Biblioteca de Chuchelandia y PC empieza a buscar un libro) ¡La Profecía de las Guardianas! Finn y Jake: ¿Huh? PC: (Leyendo) Cuenta la leyenda que los Reinos del Sol y la Luna, enfrentados durante siglos, encontrarán algún día a dos Guardianas con cualidades especiales, que se enfrentarán a muerte para saber por fin cuál es el Reino más poderoso. (Cierra el libro) Oh, no... Jake: ¡¿Entonces una va a palmarla!? PC: Parece que sí... Finn: ¡Hay que impedirlo! PC: Tomad (PC les da unas gafas a cada uno) Los Reinos Sol y Luna son opuestos, lo único que hay que compartan es el Estadio LunaSol o SolLuna, es el mismo, ahí es donde pelearán... Finn: ¿Por que tiene dos nombres? '5º Capítulo' PC: Si eres del Reino Sol, es SolLuna, si es del Reino Luna, LunaSol, cuestiones del Reino. Jake: ¿Y las gafas? PC: Entre el estadio Sol y Luna, cuando la luz y la oscuridad se juntan, se crea un eclipse, si lo veís os quedáis ciegos. Finn y Jake: Oh... PC: Vamos, la pelea empezará en varias horas. Finn: Ah, sí. (Se van) En treinta minutos están en el bosque. PC: Esperad, no habéis. Finn: (Susurrando) ¿Por? PC: Shh... Jake: Urhg... Se oyen pasos. PC: ¡Corred! Los tres salen corriendo y dejan el bosque. Finn: ¿Que pasa? PC: ¡Gente Luna! ¡Son guardias! Guardia Luna (GL): ¡Alto, intrusos! PC: Vete por ahí, ¡Toma Bola Pistola! (Le lanza una bola y le dejan atrás) Finn: (Para de correr) Ufff... '6º Capítulo' PC: Ahora tenemos que hacer una cosa, pulsad el botón verde de las gafas. Finn: (Lo pulsa) ¿Para? ¡Vaya! (Se ve el Reino Luna) PC: Estos reinos están escondidos, cuando la pelea empiece se mostrarán al ojo mortal. Jake: ¿Mortal? PC: Sí, son inmortales todos... Cada persona vive 10.000 años, hasta que el eclipse les vuelve a renacer. Finn: Ohh... PC: Si PL y Marceline luchan en ese estadio se volverán como ellos... Jake: Tiranos y malvados... PC: Sí... Finn: ¡Hay que impedirlo! PC: ¡Shhh! (Le tapa la boca) No grites... Jake: Queda una hora para el eclipse... PC: Si, es un eclipse lunar, nadie tiene ventaja, pero cuando la Tierra se interponga entre el Sol y la Luna, ahí empezará a aparecer el reino. Mientras, PL. PL: (Despierta) Eh... ¿Donde estoy? Fire Terry: Hola, estás en el Reino Sol. PL: ¿Reino Sol? No veo nada, esto es un campo... Fire Terry: Oh, espera... (Le da con el cetro en los ojos y el Reino Sol se materializa ante sus ojos, donde está en una sala atada) ¿Mejor? PL: ¿¡Para que me secuestras!? Fire Terry: Pues verás, una disputa entre hermanas, cosas de reinas... PL: ¡Tu eres su consejera, me has secuestrado! Fire Terry: ¿Y que quieres que haga? PL: ¡Sueltame! Fire Terry: No, no, no, cuando te veas verás por que te necesitamos (Usa el cetro y le pone un vestido a PL) PL: ¡Dejame! (Fire Terry usa el cetro y la coloca un collar hipnotizante) ¡Deja...! me... Fire Terry: ¡Ja,ja,ja! Ahora verá la White Moon. '7º Capítulo' Mientras, Marceline: Marceline: (Despierta) ¿Eh, que? (Se la ve encadenada) ¡Sueltame, cría! ¡Te vas a enterar! (Se intenta transformar en murcielago pero no puede) White Moon: (Ríe) No puedes usar tus poderes, sólo en la pelea. Marceline: ¿Que pelea? ¿Donde estoy? White Moon: (Le lanza polvos mágicos y Marceline ve el Reino Luna) Estás en el Reino Luna, ahora preparate para la gran pelea. Marceline: ¿¡Pero me quieres decir que pelea tengo que hacer!? White Moon: (Le lanza otro saco de polvos mágicos y cambia de vestuario a un vestido largo azul) Ahora verás... (White Moon hipnotiza a Marceline) Ya verás... Con Finn, Jake y PC. PC: Necesitamos la ayuda de Thor y Flambo, son sus novios, ellos nos ayudarán. Finn: Les llamaré. Jake: No hace falta, les he llamado yo. PC: Vaya Jake, que previsor. Jake: Están de camino, tardarán 20 minutos. PC: Pero el eclipse es en quince minutos... Thor: (Aparece de los arbustos con Flambo) No pasa nada. Flambo: Ahora hay que evitar que esas reinas locas gobiernen. Todos: ¡Sí! '8º Capítulo' La Luna empieza a ser tapada y el Estadio de los dos reinos se muestra. Thor: Hala.... (Se pone las gafas y Flambo también) PC: ¡Vamos! (Todos se esconden en las gradas) Empieza a aparecer más terreno del Reino Sol y el Reino Luna. Thor: Nos queda poco tiempo... White Moon: ¡Y ahora, lo que los dos Reinos estabamos esperando, la pelea de las guardianas...! Fire Terry: ¡Por fin sabremos que Reino es el mejor en el estadio...! Fire Terry: ¡SolLuna! White Moon: (A la vez que Fire Terry) ¡LunaSol! Fire Terry: ¡Sol Luna! (El Reino Luna abuchea) White Moon: ¡¡Luna Sol!! (El Reino Sol abuchea) Fire Terry y White Moon: ¡Entran al estadio, la Princesa Fuego y la Princesa Vampiro! Thor: ¿Princesa Vampiro? Es Reina... Fire: ¿Princesa Fuego? Bueno... PC: Shh... Marceline y PL salen al ring. Finn: Oh, oh... La Luna se tapa a la mitad y se muestran la mitad de los reinos. '9º Capítulo' Reina Sol: ¡Luchad! ¡Lucha por el Reino Sol! Reina Luna: ¡Y tú por el Reino Luna! PL y Marceline empiezan a luchar. Marceline: ¡No quiero hacerte daño! (Le lanza una bola) PL: ¡Yo si! (Le pega un puñetazo) PC: ¡¡LOS COLGANTES!! Todos miran a las gradas PC:(piensa) ¡porras!. Reina Sol: ¡Cogedles! Finn: ¡A correeeeer! (Todos salen de las gradas) Thor: ¡Marceline! ¡Marceline! PC: ¡Vamonos de aquí! PL: ¡Ríndete, niñata! (Le hace una llave a Marceline) Marceline: ¡Quita! (Se convierte en un murcielago y se escapa) Flambo: ¡Princesa Llama! ¡No! PC, Finn, Jake, Thor y Flambo se van. Finn: ¿Que hacemos? ¡Hay que volver! PC: No podemos, como nos pillen... Finn: ¡Yo voy para allá! (Finn vuelve) PC: ¡Espera! (Todos siguen a Finn) Finn: (A la Reina Sol) ¡Verás ahora! (Finn le tira una piedra al colgante de Marceline) Marceline: (Deja de luchar) ¿Eh, que ha pasado? ¿Princesa Llama? ¿Finn? PC le tira una piedra al colgante de PL. PL: Ah... ¿Que... ha pasado? Finn: Unas locas de remate os han secuestrado. '10º Capítulo' Fire Terry: ¡No, la profecía! Reina Luna: ¡Estoy harta, me voy! ¡White Moon, te vas a enterar cuando lleges! (Se teletransporta y su reino desaparece) Reina Sol: ¡Estúpidos, volveréis a saber de nosotros! ¡Y tu, Fire Terry, ahora verás! (Hace lo mismo que su hermana teniendo el mismo efecto) PL: Puede que nos hayáis secuestrado, pero a vosotras os podemos ver... Marceline: PL, ¿Lucha por equipos? PL: Lucha por equipos. Marceline y PL se avalanzan sobre White Moon y Fire Terry. Finn: Tenemos toda la noche. El eclipse empieza. Thor: Ufff, justo a tiempo. Flambo: Ni que lo digas. Finn: Por cierto, ¿que ha sido de las hermanas locas? PC: Se han mudado de lugar, ahora desaparecerán estas dos. Fire Terry y White Moon desaparecen. Finn: ¿Efectos secundarios? PC: Nah, castigo de las reinas. Finn: Vamos a disfrutar del eclipse. Todos: ¡Sí! Al día siguiente, por la noche, en el Reino Sol. Fire Terry: (Frente a un espejo) ¡Muajajajaja! ¡Pronto se cumplirá la verdadera profecía, y todo esto será mío! Directora Shadow: (Escondida entre la puerta) Oh, oh.... llegó el momento... '-FIN-' Personajes Personajes Mayores: *Finn *Jake *Princesa Chicle *Marceline *Princesa Llama *Reina Sol *Reina Luna *Fire Terry *White Moon Personajes Menores: *Flambo *Thor *Mortis Curiosidades *Debutan Fire Terry y White Moon. *Vuelve Mortis tras una larga ausencia de 1 temporada y media. Categoría:Fan-Fic Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Temporada 3